What have you done?
by miss strawberry
Summary: Era una noche tranquila, cuando el la ataco, sin saber quién era ella, ¿podra enmendar su error?, ¿A caso ella lograra perdonar tan atroz crimen?, entren y lean. M por violencia y lenguaje explicito.
1. A la luz de la noche

La noche caía sobre el Reino Celeste, era un lugar maravilloso para vivir, lleno de agua, las noches eran tan azules, y las estrellas siempre brillaban con intensidad, en el rio abundaban los pokémons de agua, el palacio tenía su propio estanque y criadero de pokémon de agua, eran los favoritos de la princesa Misty, la más pequeña y heredera al trono al ser la única que logro sobrevivir a la gran guerra que se había desatado 19 años atrás, logrando su madre huir y salvarse mientras se encontraba embarazada de la princesa, ayudados por el Reino Paleta para lograr sobrevivir, por lo que el rey decidió ofrecer en compromiso a la princesa antes de nacer a los reyes como muestra de agradecimiento y unión, ya que los reyes de Paleta tenían un único hijo de 2 años de edad en aquel entonces, la madre de la princesa de Celeste murió al darla a luz, a pesar de eso, ella creció feliz como cualquier niña normal, desgraciadamente cuando ella cumplió los 18 años de edad, su padre cayo gravemente enfermo, los sacerdotes decían que podría morir en cualquier momento y lo único que deseaba el rey era dejar a su última hija, la cual sería la reina, desposada y al cuidado de un buen hombre que la ayudara a gobernar.

La princesa gozaba de una belleza única, sus hermosos ojos verde azulados, unos hermosos labios rosados, un cabello anaranjado y ondulado como el de su madre, el cual le llegaba a media espalda, unas finas y delicadas pero bien pronunciadas curvas.

Pero nadie se esperaba lo que sucedió esa noche de 4 de abril, mientras todos dormían en el reino, las luces del palacio eran tenues, el rey dormía plácidamente y la princesa se encontraba en sus aposentos durmiendo en la espera de su destino, sin que nadie supiera, con la agilidad de un gato y sin hacer ruido alguno, alguien se escabullo por el castillo buscando la habitación de la princesa, el buscaba cautelosamente el lugar donde descansaba la princesa, cuando por fin la encontró, entro, y se acercó cuidadosamente a la princesa, al verla se encomendó rápidamente a cumplir su misión, le arranco el camisón por lo que la princesa grito asustándola y la callo amordazándola con la propia tela de su camisón, todo estaba oscuro, ella no lograba ver el rosto, se sentía tan indefensa desnuda ante él, quien comenzaba a tocarla, mientras ella comenzó a llorar, sin poder hacer más, trataba de gritar pero la tela en su boca ahogaba el sonido, de forma inesperada el hombre que se había escabullido en su cuarto, se había montado sobre ella, separando abruptamente sus piernas, ella intento luchar pero él la abofeteo, y sin más de una sola estocada, la penetro, arrebatándole su pureza, ella grito de dolor, su llanto y gimoteo se hacían más fuertes, mientras el hombre la penetraba bruscamente, mezclando sus fluidos con la sangre que evidenciaba su pureza, hasta que por fin se vino dentro de ella, importándole poco lo que pasara después, mientras ella lloraba y trataba de ocultar su ultrajado cuerpo, el hombre se vistió y salió por la ventana de la habitación de la princesa, sin saber quién era, y que se encontraría atado a su destino.


	2. El mal ya esta hecho

A la mañana siguiente, las doncellas acudieron a los aposentos de la princesa, al encontrar la mancha de sangre en su cama no se extrañaron, pensaban que se trataba de la llegada del sangrado mensual, pero al observar más a fondo encontraron el camisón destrozado, y escucharon los ligeros sollozos que venían de un rincón, se acercaron notando la masa de cabello naranja, sabiendo así que se trataba de la princesa, pero al tocarla del hombro ella grito horrorizada, levantándola y ella peleando por ser liberada y fue cuando notaron que la princesa había sido atacada, tenía golpes en la cara, moretones en las piernas, en ese momento cayeron en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, su princesa fue ultrajada durante la noche, una de las doncellas retiro las sabanas y las mando a quemar, mientras la otra se dedicaba a bañar a la princesa, vestirla y recostarla en su cama, mientras le traían un té para calmarla, le dieron la noticia al rey el cual acudió como pudo a la habitación de la princesa, junto con sus consejeros.

-Pequeña mía, ¿es verdad lo que me han dicho?-decía tomando la mano de Misty, ella comenzó a sollozar.

-Padre, lo siento, yo-pero el rey el callo poniendo un dedo en su mano.

-Hija mía, no ha sido tu culpa, encontraremos al maldito que te ha hecho esto-decía el rey con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero señor, ¿el compromiso?-decía uno de los concejales.

-Tendrá que romperlo, ahora ella es indigna para el príncipe del Reino Paleta-Misty lloro más fuerte, sabía cuál era su deber, sabía que desde antes de nacer su mano había sido prometida a ese príncipe.

-Envíen una carta a los reyes de Paleta cuanto antes, explíquenles el ataque que ha sufrido la princesa, que haremos lo que ellos decidan.-explico el rey-yo esperare aquí junto a mi hija, mientras pongan guardias en las habitaciones del palacio en cada puerta, no dejen que nadie desconocido entre al palacio sin identificación.

-Así lo haremos majestad-dijeron los concejales retirándose junto con las doncellas.

-Hija mía, ¿recuerdas quién te ataco?-pregunto el rey.

-No pude verle su rostro padre, el me golpeo, me amordazo, me lastimo-decía sollozando la pobre chica-perdóneme padre, perdóneme por favor, esto le traerá problemas.

-No te preocupes hija, descansa, todo lo que resta es esperar, no hemos sabido mucho del Reino de Paleta desde que naciste, probablemente casaron a su hijo con otra joven de la nobleza, no te preocupes hija, todo estará bien, yo estaré a tu lado hasta que los Dioses me lo permitan.

Mientras el mensajero salía con la carta y los días pasaban, la princesa no salía de su habitación, su padre se deterioraba cada día más, ella ya no salía a los jardines del palacio ni hablaba con nadie, ella solo estaba en su habitación, siendo custodiada por guardias día y noche, pasaron los meses, exactamente tres cuando la princesa comenzaba a vomitar, no podía probar bocado alguno, detestaba el aroma de la comida, pensando en que había enfermado mandaron a llamar a un médico del reino, el cuál confirmo el más grande temor del rey, la princesa estaba embarazada.

Todos en el reino se habían enterado de la tragedia que le había ocurrido a la princesa, la mayoría de las personas del reino lloraban por su dulce princesa mientras que otros decían que ella había sido la culpable; que ella provocaba a los hombres, cuando la noticia del embarazo de la princesa se dio a conocer, las personas comenzaron a inventar chismes hirientes, los cuales ella jamás escucho, las personas del palacio la protegían mucho.

Ahora que Misty sabía que había un ser inocente creciendo dentro de ella, hablo con su padre y le dijo, que ella reinaría al pueblo sola, y lo haría como se debía junto a su hijo, ya que habían recibido una negativa del príncipe de Paleta, diciendo que él no se casaría jamás con una mujer sin honor como la princesa, y mil barbaridades más como que era una vil mentira lo de su violación, que ella debió haberse entregado a un hombre por voluntad propia y que él no estaría jamás unido a una mujer que fue tocada por alguien más, que sentía asco y repulsión por esa zorra.

El tiempo pasó, ahora la princesa se encontraba con siete meses de embarazo y su padre yacía en su lecho de muerte, ella lloraba mientras le sostenía la mano a su padre y protector, quien decretaba que la princesa se convertiría en reina al recuperarse del nacimiento de su hijo, mientras tanto debían cuidarla como lo habían hecho hasta ahora, cuando sin más el rey dio su último aliento y la princesa lloro desconsolada, la noticia se esparció por toda la región de Kanto y al funeral acudió la nobleza para dar sus condolencias, la mayoría enterados de la situación de la princesa, había quienes no creían que había sido abusada y quienes sentían pena por su suerte, más ahora que se quedaba sola.

-Muchas gracias por acudir hoy, para darle el último adiós a mi padre, quien supo reinar y gobernar de forma justa, no puedo concebir lo que será de mi sin él, pero prometo que cuando llegue mi momento de tomar el trono, lo hare de forma justa y de la mejor manera posible, ahora procedamos con la ceremonia.

Las personas presentes al verla en ese estado tan avanzado de embarazo, y quienes conocieron a su madre pensaban que ella correría con la misma suerte al dar a luz, mientras tanto alguien la miraba desde lo lejos, no pudiendo creer lo que veía, al finalizar la ceremonia varias personas se acercaron a la princesa a dar sus condolencias, la reina Delia del Reino Paleta era la penúltima mientras la abrazaba y la consolaba.

-Todo estará bien, cuentas con mi apoyo, aunque mi hijo haya roto el compromiso, yo no te abandonare, si me permites quiero estar aquí para el alumbramiento de tu hijo-le dijo de manera dulce, era la primera persona que le hablaba así, que la trataba con delicadeza.

-Sera un placer para mí que venga a celebrar el nacimiento de mi hijo-respondía de la misma dulce manera que la reina Delia le había hablado.

-Es una lástima que las cosas se hayan dado así-le dijo antes de retirarse.

-Lamento mucho su perdida-le dijo una voz profunda poco familiar.

-¿Quién es usted?-respondió Misty con delicadeza.

-Un imbécil que no merece verla ni hablarle-repitió el muchacho de no más de 22 años, cabello negro azabache, ojos avellana, unas extrañas marcas de nacimiento debajo de los ojos, con la piel un poco bronceada.

-¿Disculpe?-dijo ella, llevándose una mano al vientre, su bebé había comenzado a moverse, por lo que no evito hacer muecas de dolor ante los bruscos movimientos de la criatura que estaba dentro de ella.

-¿Le duele algo?-dijo asustado el joven.

-No, es solo que la criatura se mueve muy bruscamente en algunas ocasiones, pero dígame, ¿quién es usted?-repitió la muchacha con tranquilidad pero ansiosa al mismo tiempo.

-Soy el príncipe Ash y si me lo permite, quisiera pedir su mano en matrimonio y hacerme cargo de usted y su hijo.

**Listo!, evidentemente la reina Delia sabe algo, el príncipe se siente culpable, la princesa no entiende nada, ya se pueden imaginar a donde va todo esto, en el próximo capítulo, les mostrare lo que sucedió en el reino Paleta cuando la carta llego, hasta llegar al momento en el que Ash pide la mano de Misty en matrimonio de nuevo.**

**Hasta luego :D**


	3. Culpa, arrepentimiento y redención?

**Lamento la tardanza, pero con las clases y el estrés de la universidad, no tenía tiempo ni si quiera para recordar este fic y el otro jeje, me apresuro a ponerlos al día con él, gracias por leer :D**

-¡No puedo creer que se hayan atrevido a comprometerme desde que tenía 5 años con alguien que ni si quiera había nacido en ese entonces!-decía molesto un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, cabello negro, piel tostada, ojos avellana y un porte imponente.

-Entiende Ash, hijo, es así como funcionan las cosas en nuestros días, a mí también me entregaron a tu padre teniendo yo 15 años-decía una mujer de rostro amable, cabello castaño casi chocolate, ojos avellana, con una tiara en su cabeza que dictaba su posición.

-Pero a ti te vendieron Delia, te vendieron al insensato de mi padre, no puedes decir que tuviste opción-decía el joven con evidente molestia y repugnancia.

-Hijo, tal vez hasta te enamores de esta muchacha, no la conoces, puede tener muchas virtudes-trataba de calmar las cosas la amable mujer de joven apariencia.

-No la conocemos, madre yo no me casare y hare lo que sea para no desposar a esa inútil mujer, si podemos llamarla así, es una chiquilla ¿de qué me puede servir?, mi última palabra es no.

Y con tremendo berrinche salió de la habitación en la que conversaba con su madre la reina, buscando a uno de sus amigos, un Aristócrata de buena familia y muy bien acomodada, Brock, solían verse muy seguido y se reunían con otros miembros más de la nobleza, se conocían desde muy pequeños, estaba la condesa Serena, quien se había enamorado de Ash desde los 5 años cuando él la ayudo a levantarse del suelo empolvado y ella quedo asombrada con él, pero para Ash era solo una hermana de diferentes padres, el conde Gary, quien ya estaba casado pero no dejaba de ser un pícaro que metía a su cama a cualquier mujer, esperaba que su abuelo quien fue su tutor cuando sus padres murieron, pero no por eso Gary no deseaba que muriera pronto para ser el dueño de todas las tierras que poseía y no escuchar más los sermones de su abuelo.

-¿Y bien ahora que sucede Ash?-decía Brock el mayor de todos, era el patriarca de su familia, arreglaba los matrimonios de sus hermanos, dado que su padre murió en guerra y su madre enloqueció debido a la muerte de su padre, a sus escasos 11 años él tuvo que hacerse cargo de su familia.

-¡No soporto la idea de casarme con esa chica que ni conozco!-decía evidentemente molesto.

-No te entiendo, sabias que eso iba a pasar así son las cosas en la nobleza, pero si quieres puedes hacer algo para impedirlo-decía Gary sin importancia.

-Cállate si no dirás algo que endulce mis oídos.

-Pues yo he escuchado que la princesa de Celeste es muy mala, es perversa, que golpea a sus sirvientes y se mete en la cama de cualquier hombre, que han tenido que esconder a sus bastardos e incluso matar a algunos, para los escasos 17 años que tiene ya deben ser muchas criaturas.

-Serena no digas esas cosas, no sabes si son ciertas-decía Brock tratando de sembrar la razón y la paz.

-No, continua Serena, ¿qué más sabes de esa arpía?-dijo Ash prestando atención.

Al notar la atención de Ash, Serena siguió diciendo cosas horribles de Misty, lo cual encolerizaba a Ash, pasados unos minutos Brock se retiró molesto por lo que escuchaba y sabiendo que era mentira, pero no le creían, el príncipe de Paleta podía ser muy terco y aferrado, así que para que molestarse pensó él. Mientras las horas pasaron y Ash se fue con Gary a un bar a las afueras del reino.

-Tengo que hacer algo para no casarme con ella-decía decido Ash.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Gary con ojos maliciosos.

-Te escucho.

-¿Por qué no vas a su palacio y durante la noche la haces pagar por todas las atrocidades que ha hecho?-decía con malicia-será divertido para ti, además no es la primera mujer con la que has de estar-dijo al notar que el rostro de su amigo se suavizaba-anda ve y comprueba si ella es pura, si te das cuenta que no lo es, podrás valerte de eso para casarte.

-No lo sé Gary, suena muy complicado, ¿y si los guardias me descubren?

-Puedes llevar un poco de los polvos para dormir que usa mi abuelo, ya sabes con eso caen y no se despiertan, anda hazla pagar, se lo merece.

Y así fue que Ash decidió seguir el consejo de uno de sus mejores amigos, sabía que si salía antes del alba estaría a la media noche en el reino Celeste, se fue solo sin avisar, para su madre no era nada nuevo.

Al ser un reino demasiado pacifico no tuvo problemas con guardias ni nada, pero si había servidumbre en el castillo, antes de llegar ahí su conciencia le decía que no se atreviera a hacer la atrocidad que se le había ocurrido, y se le ocurrió ahogarla en alcohol para que a su vez este le diera el valor que le faltaba para cumplir su misión de liberación; en ese momento lo único que le importaba era librarse de una mujer a la que no conocía, recorrió el castillo con sumo cuidado buscando la habitación de la princesa, equivocándose en varias ocasiones, hasta que dio con una que tan solo con el suave olor a flores y dulce supo que pertenecía a una mujer y por la cama grande con cortinas suaves y delicadas, supo que por fin había dado en el clavo.

-Terminemos con esto-se dijo para sí mismo.

Al estar toda la habitación en penumbras, con una leve iluminación que brindaba la luz de la luna de una ventana que daba directo a un escritorio, lo demás no se podía ver, dio gracias a los Dioses por eso, ya que ella tenía pocas posibilidades de verle el rostro, era el crimen perfecto, se acercó a ella, apenas pudo notar sus rasgos suaves, su largo cabello que con la falta de luz se veía cobrizo, su pálida piel, de pronto en un arranque de furia por lo que Serena le decía y su rebeldía como consejera, le arranco el camisón, ella despertó al instante, dando un fuerte grito, él se asustó tanto que solo atino a darle una fuerte bofetada, ella cayo inconsciente al instante, él pensó que se le paso la mano, pero al ver la piel expuesta de la princesa y sentirla tan suave como debe ser, él fue poseído por el sentimiento más bajo y antiguo, la lujuria.

Termino de arrancar el camisón y con el mismo hizo una mordaza para callar a la princesa por si despertaba, se sacó el pantalón y los calzones, dejando su miembro hambriento al aire, decidió jugar un poco con ella antes de terminar con su tarea, comenzó a tocar sus pechos, de un tamaño proporcional al cuerpo de la joven, mientras continuaba acariciándola noto que ella se despertaba, trataba de gritar lo que hizo que se enfureciera y sin más se montó sobre ella y de la nada introdujo su miembro en la cavidad de ella, sin más el comenzó a penetrarla más profundo encontrándose con la barrera de la pureza de la chica, salió un poco para tomar impulso y sin piedad se dejó ir, lágrimas de dolor y un grito desgarrador ahogado fue todo lo que ella dejo escapar, ya no lucho contra él, ella se encontraba inmóvil, si no fuera por el pecho que se levantaba y bajaba indicando que ella respiraba el pensaría que estaba muerta, pero aun así continuo con su tarea, entrando y saliendo de ella, con más fuerza a cada momento, hasta que se sintió venir, poco le importo que fuera dentro de ella, no pensó en las consecuencias solo pensaba en perjudicar a la pobre muchacha que nada le había hecho, salió de ella, se puso sus ropas y sin dirigirle una mirada o una palabra se fue de ahí, en ese momento nada le importaba.

Se dirigió a su hogar, montado en su caballo dorado, al llegar ya era medio día, entro a sus aposentos, se dio una ducha y se acostó a dormir, durmió plácidamente, sin arrepentimientos, sin culpa, sin nada que pudiera turbar su sueño. Al día siguiente que se reunió con su madre para merendar, y así siguieron los días como si nada, hasta que un mensajero del Reino Celeste llego para entregarles una carta donde se explicaba la situación de la que había sido víctima la princesa.

"_Lo siento mucho mis queridos amigos, pero mi hija acaba de ser ultrajada por un bandido que se metió a oscuras a su dormitorio, se aprovechó de la paz que reinaba y de la poca guardia que tengo a mi servicio, gracias a eso hemos reclutado a más personas, el motivo de esta carta es ser honesto y decirles que mi hija ha perdido su pureza, ya no es la misma, ya no sonríe, no sale a llevar comida a la gente pobre, ni si quiera hay brillo en sus ojos, sin más quisiera saber cuál es su decisión, si desean que nuestros únicos hijos se casen o desean cancelar la alianza, si es así lo comprenderé, lamento mucho no cumplir con mi palabra."_

_Rey Sebastian. _

-¿Pero quien es capaz de perturbar el sueño de una joven y hacer semejante atrocidad?-Dijo Delia horrorizada-Hijo ahora más que nunca debes casarte con la princesa, para restablecer el honor que le ha sido arrebatado.-

-¿Pero qué dices madre?-dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-La princesa ha sufrido un ataque, le han arrebatado su pureza, un bandido ha entrado mientras dormía y…-no pudo continuar porqué lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

-No puedo creer eso, es una vil mentira, de seguro ella se entregó a alguien y monto esa farsa junto a su padre, yo no me casare con una mujer como ella, dirán pestes de mí, que soy un idiota por ejemplo por casarme con esa clase de mujerzuela-al escuchar eso Delia se levantó colerizada y le hablo seria a su hijo, al cual ya no reconocía.

-Si eso es lo que piensas escribe tú mismo una respuesta, yo no seré parte de eso, me avergüenzas, jamás pensé que mi hijo sería un ser frívolo y sin sentimientos, ni tu padre fue así, a pesar de su dureza, jamás actuó como tú, me arrepiento de ser tu madre y hasta que no decidas volver a ser un joven que pueda entender estas situaciones y sea capaz de sentir empatía por el prójimo, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra-dijo la reina con dolor en su voz y dándose la vuelta cuando estaba a punto de salir su hijo dijo.

-No te preocupes madre, puedo vivir sin tus palabras-ella al instante comenzó a llorar, y se fue de la sala, al perderla de vista, el chico llamo a la única persona que lo apoyaba después de haber hecho lo que hizo-¡SERENA!-apareciendo está casi al instante.

-Dime Ash.

-Redacta una respuesta a esta carta lo antes posible, y deja bien claro que yo no me casare con ella.

-A tus órdenes-dijo sonriente la muchacha.

Los meses pasaron y la noticia de que la princesa estaba en cinta se esparció por toda la tierra de Kanto, ante eso Ash realmente comenzó a dudar de lo que había hecho, no le enorgullecía en lo absoluto, ya no se sentía bien consigo mismo y la culpa comenzaba a invadirle, pero no estaba dispuesto a revelar su atrocidad. En las caballerizas conversaba con su buen amigo Brock, el cual le contaba sobre su viaje al Reino Celeste por motivos de dinero, tuvo la suerte de tratar con la princesa en las dos semanas que estuvo ahí, y le contaba a Ash sobre la impresión que tuvo de ella.

-Deberías conocerla, no es nada de lo que Serena te dijo, pobre muchacha, mira que la suerte que le toco, no es nada fácil, su padre está enfermo de gravedad, no creen que llegue al mes de septiembre, y la pobre chica gestando de cinco meses a una criatura cuyo padre no conoce-Brock decía con tristeza y notaba que Ash lo escuchaba atento.

-¿Y cómo te trato?-pregunto Ash tratando de sacar información.

-Si no estuviera comprometido con Dawn, pediría su mano sin importarme que el bebé que gesta no lleva mi sangre, es una mujer maravillosa, a pesar de todo sonríe a todos, alimenta a la gente pobre, les da una dotación de alimentos cada mes, tiene unos ojos de color interesante es un tipo de verde azul y combinan muy bien con su cabello naranja, se ve radiante con ese pequeño bulto en su vientre, a pesar de lo de su padre ella se comporta maravillosamente, es bondadosa, amable, e increíblemente tierna, cuida de los animales del palacio e incluso los que encuentra en las calles, va a ser una madre excelente y sin duda una reina muy justa…-Brock seguía hablando pero Ash ya no lo escuchaba, la culpa y el arrepentimiento se habían apoderado de él, tenía que decirle a alguien lo que había hecho, pero ¿a quién?.

Al marcharse Brock, Ash corrió en busca de su madre, sentía que era la única persona que le podía brindar alivio en una situación como esa, corrió desesperado en busca de su madre, hasta que la encontró en el cuarto de costura, le pidió a las doncellas amablemente que se retiraran y se dejó caer en las piernas de su madre y comenzó a llorar amargamente, ella se sorprendió y poso una mano en la cabeza de su hijo, comenzando a acariciarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre hijo?-dijo ella con tono dulce.

-Madre hice algo imperdonable-decía llorando más fuerte, ella se asustó pero no retiro sus caricias.

-Dime hijo-decía tratando de aliviar el dolor de su pequeño.

-Madre he sido yo-decía el joven.

-¿Has sido tú qué?, no entiendo hijo-expresaba confundida.

-Yo he ultrajado a la princesa del Reino Celeste-dijo levantando la cara y viendo a los ojos a su madre, la cual se quedó en shock-me arrepiento tanto madre, ya no puedo más con la culpa, al principio no la sentía, al contrario sentía que había hecho algo bueno, pero ahora, ya no puedo madre-volvió a poner su cara en las piernas de la mujer llorando como un niño pequeño, ella no sabía que hacer o decir, lo más sensato era que el respondiera por su acto.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-dijo ella sin saber que más hacer.

-No lo sé, madre no lo sé, esa criatura que ella espera lleva mi sangre, pero si me acerco a ella diciéndole eso me odiara.

-Y no es para menos hijo, lo que hiciste, lamento decirlo así pero es un crimen.

-Lo sé madre, prometo responder por mi falta y casarme con ella.

-Tendrás que pedir su mano, y no sabemos si ella te aceptara.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que así sea-decía el determinado.

Delia al ver a su hijo tan diferente, se sentía feliz de que había confiado en ella, pero más de que pensara en enmendar su error, más no sabía cómo hacerlo y tenía miedo de la reacción de la futura reina. Pasaron dos meses y otra noticia azoto a la tierra, el Rey de Celeste había muerto, era el momento de conocerse de ver a la princesa por primera vez en meses, el y su madre se fueron en un carruaje, tardaron dos días para llegar, pero llegaron a tiempo, usando ropas negras muy finas y con sus respectivas coronas, la Reina Delia llevaba un vestido negro con bordados plateados, su hermosa corona con diamantes, rubíes y esmeraldas, mientras que Ash con sus ropas bordadas de dorado y con su escudo familiar en el lado del corazón, una corona sencilla, apenas llevaba una esmeralda en el centro, no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención.

Llegaron al templo y fue donde la vio, con un crecido vientre, un pálido rostro, ojos rojos por tanto llorar pero aun así hermosos, sus labios carnosos y rosados, a medida que se acercaban la observaba mejor, un vestido negro, muy elegante para alguien como ella, una corona con piedras azules y su famoso cabello naranja suelto en ondas, era la versión terrenal de un ángel, pensó él, tomaron sus respectivos lugares y ella les dirigió unas palabras.

-Muchas gracias por acudir hoy, para darle el último adiós a mi padre, quien supo reinar y gobernar de forma justa, no puedo concebir lo que será de mi sin él, pero prometo que cuando llegue mi momento de tomar el trono, lo hare de forma justa y de la mejor manera posible, ahora procedamos con la ceremonia.

Todo pasó muy rápido, se llevaron el cuerpo del rey para dejarlo ir hacia el mar, esa era su última voluntad y que Misty encontrara a un buen hombre que cuidara de ella. Ash solo se limitaba a observarla, lo tenía embelesado, a pesar de la tristeza ella sonreía y hablaba amablemente con los demás, nunca se mostró arisca ni irrespetuosa, mucho menos grosera, era una princesa con todas las letras. Noto que su madre se acercó a hablar con ella ella y la siguió rápidamente.

-Todo estará bien, cuentas con mi apoyo, aunque mi hijo haya roto el compromiso, yo no te abandonare, si me permites quiero estar aquí para el alumbramiento de tu hijo-le dijo de manera dulce, la princesa le sonrió, y Delia se sintió bien recibida por la muchacha.

-Sera un placer para mí que venga a celebrar el nacimiento de mi hijo-respondió de la misma dulce manera que la reina Delia le había hablado.

-Es una lástima que las cosas se hayan dado así-le dijo antes de retirarse.

Dejando a Ash con ella, aún estaban rodeados de gente pero no se acercaban para ver de que hablaban o en ese caso, para interrumpir una conversación que estaba a punto de comenzar, nadie quería molestar, sin más el decidió hablar, mientras esta le daba la espalda.

-Lamento mucho su perdida-le dijo con voz profunda.

-¿Quién es usted?-respondió Misty con delicadeza.

-Un imbécil que no merece verla, ni hablarle-repitió el muchacho de no más de 22 años, cabello negro azabache, ojos avellana, unas extrañas marcas de nacimiento debajo de los ojos, con la piel un poco bronceada.

-¿Disculpe?-dijo ella, de pronto llevándose una mano al vientre, el no comprendió el acto, pero de pronto ella hizo una mueca de dolor, y respiro con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Le duele algo?-dijo asustado el joven.

-No, es solo que la criatura se mueve muy bruscamente en algunas ocasiones, pero dígame, ¿quién es usted?-repitió la muchacha con tranquilidad pero ansiosa al mismo tiempo, el sintió una punzada al pensar que ella lo reconoció y quería alejarse lo más pronto de él.

-Soy el príncipe Ash y si me lo permite, quisiera pedir su mano en matrimonio y hacerme cargo de usted y su hijo.

**Primero que nada Delia tiene 38 años, tuvo a Ash a los 16, así que es joven, Misty tiene 19 años, Ash 22, y son los más relevantes de momento, enserio lamento la tardanza jeje, espero les guste y me dejen algunos reviews, gracias por estar pendientes :D**

**Hasta luego!**


End file.
